Lockdown's Return
Following the Transformers first fallout in Mission City, and the Decepticons retreat to Cybertron, all seems well. That is, until the Bounty Hunter Lockdown arrives on Earth looking for Scattershot. Will Scattershot survive being hunted down by this merciless Bounty Hunter? Plot Mission City Aftermath A week after the Decepticons defeat in Mission City, Scattershot travels to Mission City to see how the City reconstruction is going. In the City, Foreman Ronald "Sparkplug" Witwicky guides Steven and Buster on putting a support beam in place. The beam nearly falls, and Scattershot catches it, saving the brothers. Sparkplug thanks Scattershot for saving his sons. Scattershot mentions that it was no problem. Scattershot then contacts The Ark and orders Rollbar and Heatwave to bring their teams to assist the Reconstruction project. As Scattershot leaves, Sparkplug asks him where he's going, and Scattershot mentions that he's going to find a vehicle to scan. The Revenge Above in space, a satellite begins to pick up energy in deep space heading towards the Earth. The Satellite is destroyed when The Revenge stops. Within the Bridge of the Ship, Lockdown tells his Shadow Raiders to begin the hunt. Lockdown orders his Shadow Raiders to teleport him to Earth, and they open a GroundBridge. Lockdown appears in Italy and scans a Lamborghini Aventador. Lockdown terrifies the humans as he drives away. Cybertron Meanwhile on Cybertron, Megatron welcomes the Combaticons, Predacons, Constructicons, Terrorcons, Insecticons, and Shockwave back to the Decepticon ranks, at least those under Megatron. Megatron tells Soundwave to set course for Earth, as they have scores to settle. Megatron asks Shockwave how he managed to survive on Cybertron for Millions of Years. Shockwave tells Megatron that following the Last Exodus from Cybertron, he managed to rebuild his SpaceBridge and set course back to the Earth. Upon arriving on Earth, he was followed by the Dinobots, led by Grimlock. Shockwave battled the Dinobots upon the Earth's volcanic terrain. Shockwave mentions that he manage to subdue each Dinobot, sending them into the ground, ending them. Shockwave managed to transform the Earth's energies into Energon and returned to Cybertron, though he mentions that he has been robbed by female Autobots a few times. Megatron welcomes Shockwave back to the Decepticons as the The Nemesis continues its voyage back to Earth. The Ark Scattershot returns to The Ark, where Windblade greets him back. Scattershot and Windblade are informed by Blaster that their's a Cybertronian signature in Venice, Italy. Scattershot rallies the Omnibots and head to Venice, believing the Decepticons have returned. Venice, Italy In Venice, Scattershot and the Omnibots arrive, where the Shadow Raiders terrorize the citizens. Scattershot orders the Omnibots to engage the Shadow Raiders. The Omnibots engage the Shadow Raiders, and Scattershot is attacked by Lockdown. As Scattershot and Lockdown brawl, Lockdown tells Scattershot that the Creators want him in their Collection. Scattershot asks who the Creators are, and Lockdown simply tells Scattershot The Creators, before stabbing Scattershot with his hook and subduing him. Lockdown teleports back to The Revenge, as his Shadow Raiders continue terrorizing Venice. As The Revenge begins to fly away from Venice, Windblade tries to fly after it. She is later joined by Seaspray. The Revenge blasts off to The Moon, leaving Windblade and Seaspray behind in the dust. Windblade returns to the surface as the Shadow Raiders flee. Windblade tells the rest of the team that Lockdown took off with Scattershot. Guzzle tells Windblade that they could be anywhere in space by now, and Fallback mentions that Lockdown still needs to get his crew back on his ship, so their departure from the Earth will be delayed. WIndblade orders the Omnibots to return to The Ark to consult with Optimus Prime. The Omnibots then leave Venice. The Revenge II The Revenge lands on the Moon, and Lockdown drags Scattershot into the Knights Temenos and slams him in a cage. Lockdown mentions that after the Fall of Cybertron, he had traveled the Universe hunting down targets for any hiree. Lockdown mentions that he came in league of The Creators, who had learned of the Dissolvers existence, and want them brought to them. Scattershot mentions that he's been trying to train the other Dissolvers to be brave warriors. Lockdown mentions that they won't stand a chance. Lockdown then travels out of his ship to see the arrival of The Nemesis. Megatron approaches Lockdown, who mentions that he has Scattershot. Megatron demands Scattershot, while Lockdown mentions that someone already has a price on him. Megatron threatens to kill Lockdown, though Lockdown suggests another idea. With him, Lockdown has brought a Seed, that when detonated, will turn organic life into Transformium metal. Lockdown suggests unleashing it upon the humans. Megatron agrees with Lockdown's plan, and orders him to find the largest city on Earth. The Ark II Back within The Ark, Blaster tells Windblade that they pinpointed The Revenge to The Moon, where it reminas sitting next to The Nemesis. Windblade mentions that they are going to go on a rescue mission to save Scattershot from Lockdown's clutches. Blaster tells them to be careful, as Lockdown is ruthless. Windblade mentions that they can take him on. The Revenge III Megatron orders Shockwave to open a GroundBridge to Earth. Megatron and Lockdown travel to Karachi, Pakistan. Meanwhile, Windblade and the other Omnibots manage to board The Revenge and find the Knights Temenos. They manage to free Scattershot, but are apprehended by Shockwave and Fallen Angel. Scattershot orders the Omnibots to attack the Decepticons. The Omnibots manage to overwhelm the Decepticons and leave. Scattershot thanks his fellow Dissolvers for freeing him. Scattershot tells them that Megatron and Lockdown plan to ignite the Seed in Karachi to wipe out all organic life in the largest city. Scattershot contacts Blaster, and they return to The Ark, via GroundBridge. Shockwave manages to come back online and warns Megatron of Scattershot's escape. Megatron grows furious. Karachi, Pakistan In Karachi, Lockdown begins to program the settings into the Seed. Megatron orders the Shadow Mercenaries to guard the Seed. Meanwhile, Scattershot leads the Wreckers against the Shadow Mercenaries. As Megatron begins to advance on Scattershot, Optimus Prime and N.E.S.T. arrive and drive Megatron away. Scattershot then engages with Lockdown. Lockdown tries to kill Scattershot, but is blown away by Roadbuster and Whirl. Scattershot then opens his chest to use the AllSpark to shut down the Seed. Scattershot is successful and the Seed shuts down. Scattershot then grabs it, and tells Lockdown that he is done. Lockdown then retreats as his remaining Shadow Raiders are killed by N.E.S.T. soldiers, led by Captain Lennox. Scattershot tells Optimus that with no crew, Lockdown can no longer travel the galaxy, meaning that he is stuck on Earth. Optimus mentions that they'll take Lockdown and the Decepticons together, and orders the Autobots to return to The Ark. The Nemesis Aboard the Nemesis, Megatron greets Lockdown aboard. Megatron mentions that without a crew, Lockdown cannot complete his mission for The Creators. Lockdown tells Megatron that he will remain on Earth to serve him once more, and mentions that he brought a titan with him. Megatron then orders Shockwave to bring a branding tool to him. Megatron then brands Lockdown with the Decepticon symbol, declaring him an official member of the Decepticons... MachiNations Within an office Building in Dallas, Texas, Abraham Dante enters the meeting room as some hackers try to cover up the Battle of Mission City and the Battle of Venice. Abraham is fascinated by the Transformers, and mentions that they should try to keep the Secret of Transformers going, as they should hunt them down as well. Meanwhile, one of the business men mentions that he's late for his bus to Tranquility, and needs to leave. The business man grabs his laptop and leaves the building... Featured Characters * Scattershot * Ronald "Sparkplug" Witwicky * Steven Witwicky * Buster Witwicky * Lockdown * Shadow Raiders * Megatron * Onslaught * Razorclaw * Hun-Grr * Scrapper * Shockwave * Skrapnel * The Dinobots * The Omnibots * Blaster * Fallen Angel * Captain Lennox * Leadfoot * Topspin * Roadbuster * Whirl * Road Rage * Raider * Calibreak * Hound * Bulkhead * Abraham Dante * MachNation Operatives Episode Casualties * Shadow Raiders * Venice Civilians * Pakistani Civilians Soundtrack * "Get that arm" by Notes TBE